


Would You Catch Me If I Fell

by Willfuljalex



Series: Family Barakat [1]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willfuljalex/pseuds/Willfuljalex
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate but no one really believes that they'll find them right away.  That is the case for a young Alex Gaskarth. He goes about life as he usually does. Living in reality in a little harsher way but it's the only thing he knows to be truth. That is until he meets a lively brown eyed boy, Jack, who literally trips him up and changes his world.
Relationships: Jack Barakat & Alex Gaskarth
Series: Family Barakat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178336
Kudos: 2





	1. Particular Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3 but I bring you this series which I am really proud of. So, if you would feel so inclined, let me know your thoughts.

"Add another finger." He did as he was told as his middle finger pushed beside his index and began to scissor them. Eliciting a loud moan from the other's swollen lips. "Alex. Alex. Alex. Alex! Earth to Alex." 

"Hm? What?" He shook his head and finally turned to see who needed his immediate attention. It didn't go over his head that sweat accumulated against his forehead, as once again he was stuck in a daydream. It wouldn't have been such an issue if he hadn't been at work and his co-worker wasn't calling out his name. 

"Alex. Finally. What's going on in that head of yours? Daydreaming a'gin?" Stella grinned as her shoulder hit the side of the wall. "Or should I say sex dreaming? I see that sweat and you ain't working that hard to get all sweaty." 

Alex gave a nervous laugh and kept wiping the sweat off with his sleeve. "Shut up." He murmured and got up from his chair. "What was so urgent that you were calling out for me?" It was one of the boy's many talents to avoid a topic he felt uncomfortable with, with a dimpled grin. 

"Nothing much. Just that your crush is walking around in the lobby, think he needs something. But if you're busy, I can go and help him out. I should go do that." Stella smirked, as right when she was about to turn she heard Alex fly up from his seat to beat her to the door. She already had given Alex dibs, she knew that he was head over heels for that skunk haired boy. But it was fun to see her co=worker get out of sorts for a guy. Something that he had teased her with two years ago when he had declared that soulmates were bullshit. Now to see that same guy turn into a high school not knowing how to act around a guy was hilarious. Her green eyes looked at Alex who had his nose pressed up against the window staring out into the floor to get a glimpse of that one special boy. She noticed his jaw drop and leaned in to whisper into Alex's ear. "Oh, did I forget to mention that he was wearing a leather jacket?" 

Alex's dumbstruck expression was all the ammo she needed to tease him for a lifetime. With a little nudge to his shoulder she pushed him out the swinging doors. "Well. Go out there and help him. Good luck!" 

He didn't anticipate how hard Stella would push him that he was too little too late to react when his face smacked right into a semi chiseled chest. His nose being attacked with the intoxicating sweet smell of his cologne. The scent of sandalwood engulfed his nostrils. It had a hint of vanilla which reminded him of a warm slightly powdery creamy wood. The aroma wasn't overwhelming but it would forever be imprinted in his brain. Maybe there was some truth in that saying of you fall in love with a smell before your eyes catch up. It made him that much longer to actually say something. The only reason why he didn't face plant first on the floor was that arms were holding him up. 

"Are you alright?" The voice asked as his hands loosened up from his grip noting the boy was shaking like a leaf. Jack furrowed his brows wondering if he was really okay or if he had broken him. He was about to ask him again being a little more concerned when he broke out into a smile. 

Not Alex's best moment and not the right time to let his clumsy side out in full force. His cheeks burned a bright red as embarrassment colored his face. His eyes blinked rapidly taking in the other's features up close. Up until now he had only seen from a good distance when he would see him use the self serve machine. But now, daring to look up at the one who made his heart thump was probably his second mistake. The caramel haired boy's eyes took him in like water soaked up soap and could barely catch his breath. He furrowed his brows as he saw the boy's dark chocolate eyes up close. Making that his cue to actually say something. 

"Uhh.." Alex stuttered out.There was the taste of his cologne on the tip of his tongue which wasn't as unpleasant as one would think it'd be. If it were even more plausible, the taste on his tongue made it sweeter. Way to go, Gaskarth. After he shook his head he smiled, catching a glimpse of his bright smile. "Sorry about that." 

Jack chuckled and finally let go of his waist. "Sorry? I think I should be sorry. I wasn't looking where I was walking. But are you okay?" 

Alex nodded, teeth digging into his tongue a little. Jack's laugh was like hearing a choir of angels singing in his head. If he had fooled himself before about having a tiny crush, now there was no denying it. He realized that he had been in the skunk haired boy's arms far too long and cleared his throat, straightened up his uniform. His hand brushed across his name tag that read Alex and shook the fuzzy feeling in his heart. "I am okay. Thank you. How can I help you?" 

"Well, Xander." Jack's eyes darted to his name tag and decided to give him a nickname, which didn't go over too bad since he could see the blush creeping up on his cheeks. He smiled and uncrippled the papers in his other hand. "I was actually looking to make copies of these but two machines out of order. It already ate my 20 cents." He uttered with a slight nervous chuckle. 

Nicknames were usually not Alex's favorite thing. He had everyone he knew call him Alex. It was easy, clean and straightforward. No need to get fancy with it. Somehow it seemed like whatever the skunk haired boy said and did would be just fine with him. His nose did a small little scrunch hearing the nickname and knew that his blush would give him away to how it affected him. If he didn't get his tendacies to blush at the wrong times under control he would be a walking disaster. Quickly shaking it off he walked over the machines that the other had pointed at. "Let's take a look. I am sorry it took your 20 cents. Bad machine." He said, smacking it a little making Jack chuckle in the process. It was like hearing that angel choir again with his laugh but quickly got his head back into work and stuck his hand down the back of the machine to turn it off and on again. It didn't phase him to realize that while his upper half was leaning against the machine, his lower half, meaning his ass was up in the air. More specifically was pressed up against Jack's crotch once he came back up again and bumped into him again. "S-sorry. It should be working now. Someone inserted a penny in there." He was going to never hear the end of it feeling his cheeks blush a tomato red. 

"Boy, I think if we keep at this I will have to buy you dinner." Jack muttered with an amused smile. To be honest he kinda liked making him blush and today was a little special. His papers were blank on one side only wanting to see if the cute caramel haired boy was working. He tried his best to hide his smirk as he saw the other fumbling through his words. Jack moved to make his copies of nothing, grateful that his back shielded the smaller boy's eyes from seeing. There was an unspoken comfortable silence as he hummed waiting for the papers to come through. After he had gathered his papers he showcased a bright smile and turned to look at the boy. 

"Thank you Xander. You are a life saver." Jack placed a feather light hand touch to his shoulders moving around him to exit. With one hand on the handle he turned to look at him. "Same time tomorrow. Thanks for your help, Xander." And left into the night leaving behind a blushy and flustered Alex standing next to the coping machine that was still warm and air still lingered with that sandalwood smell that was Jack's alone. 

Stella watched as she walked by her clearly bewildered friend who had just proved that he was actually a teenage girl with a major crush. "Yeah, soulmates are total bullshit." And sauntered into the new crowd of people who had come in.


	2. In The Middle Of The Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Houston, we have a problem.

It'd been two weeks since Alex had seen Jack around at his work and to say that he was now suffering from withdrawals was an understatement. Stella still kept dropping those not so subtle hints that Alex had already fallen down the in love hole. The many times Alex shot that down proved to be futile. The fact was that he had already fallen , his mind was just taking it's time to catch up with his heart. A new territory that scared the caramel haired boy. 

"Scoot." Stella demanded as her knee pushed her best friend's leg down, eliciting a soft groan from the boy. She sat down, bowl of popcorn resting on her lap and stuck her tongue out at him flipping through the channels. "Nothing good on. I'll put on a film." Before Alex could protest, he was left with a bowl of popcorn in his arms and a pillow falling at his side. 

"What are you trying to find?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion. Alex saw her rummage through his DVD bookcase and heard soft curse words. "Would it kill you to put them by title and not by date of release?" She groaned and kept searching. 

Alex set the bowl down on the coffee table and chuckled going to her side. "Here, let me. What are you looking for?" 

"Blind Side." She grinned knowing this would be the hundredth time she would make him watch it with her. "You love me." 

He sighed and pulled out the DVD. "By now I can just recite it back to you." Stella jumped up and went over to the DVD player. "Yeah but what fun would that be hmm? Besides this is a feel good movie and you, my dear super in love friend, need a feel good movie." 

"I do not." Alex said defensively, playing with the ends of his long sleeve. A nervous habit when something was in fact true. 

Stella rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why don't you just go down to the pharmacy and see if he is there? I already did like most of the work for you. I got you his name and where he works or hangs out. Weirdo but whatever. Technically it would not be stalking." 

The thought did cross his mind more than a few times. He did miss seeing his face at the store regularly. Those thoughts were also interrupted with fears of what he really thought of him. Maybe he was just kidding when he told him he had a cute blush. Alex stood blinking thinking about it when his friend waved her hand in front of him. "Earth to Alex again. You know what, I need something from the store. Coming or not I will mention your name." She grabbed her bag and was about to open the door when Alex held it. "Let me go change." What the hell Gaskarth, what do you have to lose. 

Stella always got her way and bounced on her toes watching the flustered boy go up to get changed. About thirty minutes later he finally came down dressed in a blue shirt and a white t shirt underneath and a black beanie on his head. She smirked knowing why he put so much effort into his look when the trip was going to take at most, ten minutes. 

"Shut up. Let's go." He muttered as his cheeks flushed a soft pink already feeling her stares on him. A ten minute endeavor would either turn into a date or an embarrassment. Either way tonight, Alex was feeling risky. It took five minutes but they had arrived at the store with the adjacent 24 hour pharmacy. "Alright. I am gonna go get my lady things and you go roam the aisles and go talk to him. His shift started ages ago." With that Stella vanished into aisle 7, leaving Alex a little baffled at how she knew so much with such little information to go on. 

He shook his head and headed into a direction, not really knowing what it was that he was looking for. Jack was the main thing but he couldn't just go up to the counter without a good enough reason. His eyes scanned the aisles, it went from vitamin B to magnesium to the allergy meds. Something he had been reminded of when he saw them. He grabbed the Emergen C packets and held them under his arms. He was so lost in concentration that he hadn't looked up when he was getting to the end of the aisle. 

\- 

"Jack, sweetie. After you are done with putting those boxes inside. Would you mind restocking aisle 8 again please?" 

"Sure, I can do that just as soon as I am done with these boxes. It took longer than yesterday for aisle 8 to need restocking." He chuckled and mounted the box up to it's space and got down from the ladder. He was able to keep his sweater as long as his name tag was visible. Though, of course, visible to him was having it hidden inside his sweater. He finished and got down grabbing the small container to take out. He closed the door with his foot and set out to go around through aisle 6, thinking he could cut through straight to aisle 8. 

-

Alex had found a few more bottles and decided to stock up, handling more than two things in his arms was not his strong suit. So, as he headed toward the next aisle, at least he hoped he was going the right way, he turned the corner and within a second everything he was carrying flew out of his arms and spread across the floor. A loud oof almost knocked him on his ass. That is until he felt arms wrap around his waist holding him incredibly close. His nose was once again attacked by that scent that was imprinted in his mind. Though now it was mixed in with sweat which made it smell a little bit sweeter. Who would have thought that sandalwood, vanilla and wood would mix in well with sweat. Not Alex that was for sure. 

"Falling for me again?" Jack's husky voice filtered through his ears and once again Alex was laid against his chest, dumbfounded and confused as hell as to how this was quickly becoming their brand. 

Instead of making a fool of himself, he grinned and chuckled, blinking away his long strand of hair away from his eyelids, it was starting to hurt his eyeball. He took his time sliding away from his warm embrace and kept his smile. "I am so sorry, Jack. I didn't see you there. Are you okay?" 

Jack was amused to say the least and a little turned on. Blue also suited this boy and he was definitely believing the whole soulmates thing. This was now incident two and it was no coincidence. He smiled back running his tongue across his bottom lip. Then it hit him. "How did you know my name?" 

Alex then blushed profusely and ducked his head. He had to think quick and came out with it. "Your name tag." A little lame but a safe bet. "Your sweater is see through. You don't look like a Jack." 

Jack nodded not really believing him but not questioning him. Just yet. "What do I look like?" 

My boyfriend? "I don't know. I just you looked like you'd have an exotic name. I don't know." He bit his lip and started playing with his hands. 

"Hmm and here I thought I looked like your boyfriend." 

Alex's jaw dropped as his hazel eyes looked up into his pool of deep chocolate and for once in his life had absolutely nothing to say to save his butt from embarrassment. How the fuck did he even come to that conclusion. Is he a mind reader? 

Jack smirked and went to pick up the things that were dropped on the floor. He leaned down and gathered the pieces again, standing up. "It was nice seeing you. I'll see you later, Xander." He smiled and winked at him. Stopping two feet from him he decided to have a little fun with him. "No, I can't read your mind. You just have a readable face." 

At that time Stella came back and found her friend dumbstruck looking at the now empty aisle. "You okay?" 

It took Alex a few more minutes to focus and turned to her. "I think I'm in trouble." 

Furrowing her brows she was going to ask how but Alex beat her to it. "I want him." The resolve in his face showed her he wasn't kidding. That also scared her a little bit. Her seemingly shy, and sweet friend was now gaining a flicker of a confidence gleam and it seemed it was ignited by that skunk haired enigma of a boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up!


	3. Somebody Needs You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a flashback to before he and Alex met at the copy place. Just to show you guys what and how Jack ended up at his work. Hope you enjoy.

-Two Months prior -

"I have been awake for almost 60 hours. You guys give up? Or are you thirsty for more? We live on the most boring street in the whole United States of America, where nothing even remotely dangerous will ever happen." Jack chuckled softly to himself as he prepped the bowl of snacks for movie night, hearing Home Alone being quoted. He had been dethroned from being the biggest fan of the movie ever. The quotes kept on coming along with the giddy laughter, something he would never get tired of, no matter how exhausted he was from work. When he was home and his best friend was there, there was nothing that made him happier. 

It was Sunday, Jack's day off, for once he was thankful that he had gotten Sunday off. Movie night didn't have to be rescheduled. He was almost done putting the last of the grapes in a bowl, with the peanut butter on the side when he heard himself being called. 

"Are ya coming?! The movie is almost ending." 

Jack shook his head and closed the cupboard before grabbing a napkin and juggling the bowls of snacks in his arms. "Patience is not one of your strong suits." He laughed and poked her cheek. "You know we will have to play it again since you went ahead." The red streaked boy smiled as he saw her shrug and give him a playful pout. "Oh well." She laughed and grabbed the popcorn from the bowl and munched, one by one. Causing Jack to stare at his best friend with an amused expression. "You're weird." 

"Yeah? Takes one to know one!" Her eyes didn't leave the screen as she mouthed along to the words and grinned when she noticed out of the corner of her eye he was staring at her. 

He grinned along with her never taking his gaze away from her. There was something so captivating about the way she was. After a while he glanced over to the screen and sat in a comfortable silence, taking a bite out of the celery. 

His best friend noticed that he had the celery and put her hand on his thigh looking up at him, her chocolate brown eyes glimmering like the sun. Jack only laughed and shoved the last piece of celery in her mouth, which she happily took, crunching away. 

"You're lucky I don't mind your cooties." 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It is what makes me special. You love me." 

"Yeah. I really do. Always." He kissed her cheek and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She took advantage of the warmth he brought and cuddled into his side, her legs dangling off the side of the couch. "For the record." She spoke again after a few minutes of quiet. "I love you too." And after a few more seconds she ended up falling asleep right against his warm body. 

\- 

While his best friend was fast asleep, he didn't dare wake her even if he had lost feeling in his arm. He moved his fingers a little to wake his shoulder up but stayed put, legs up on the coffee table flipping through channels. The reflection of the screen played across his eyes as nothing caught his attention. He had settled on Four Weddings on TLC. Not his usual but it was a guilty pleasure he had found a few years back. Though before it would make his skin crawl, now it was replaced by a small smile. He and his best friend, who was still asleep, would make it fun by coming up with random scenarios as to how the stars on the show would have gotten proposed to. He realized that every reason why he smiled and laughed and looked forward to the days ahead, were all due to the sleeping body nestled against his chest. Something and someone he would never take for granted. 

As he was lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear her stirring so when he looked down to those pair of eyes looking at him, albeit confused as to what was going on in her head, he smiled and pushed some of her hair back. "Hey there sunshine. What's with the face?" 

The brown haired brunet sleepily smiled and grabbed his hand away from her hair. "I was thinking." She began as she played with his fingers. "There is something you don't have yet." 

Jack furrowed his brows in confusion, he let his fingers be played with as he turned to fully look at her. "What's that?" Not that he would ever be prepared to hear what she had to say. 

"Love." She simply stated. "You need it and we got to find it." 

"I have love. I have you." 

"No not me. Like love love. Someone to make "pancakes" with. Come on. We have to go now!" She jumped up from his arms and ran upstairs to grab one of his jackets. Thus leaving a very confused Jack sitting and half turning to watch her go. Upstairs she pushed his door open, clearly the only one who could go into his room without permission. Perks of being a best friend. After a while when she couldn't find one she liked, she went and rummaged through his second closet, her eyes rolling as she saw how he had put his shirts and sweaters. "No. No. No. Maybe. No. No. No. Warm. No. Ew. No." 

Jack finally caught up to her and stood against his own door frame, quietly watching her frantic state with a chuckle. He stand put furrowing his brows as he watched his sweaters fly out toward the bed. His eyes caught sight of a black shirt and shook his head. "This black shirt with what?" 

She turned and grinned, swinging the black zipper jacket in front of her. "This one! Perfect. Get dressed and we are heading out!" She pushed him toward the bathroom and closed the door. "I will fix your hair." There she was swinging her legs off the bed stool waiting. She grabbed some of his gel he had in the bedside table and rubbed her hands together. The smell of vanilla and honey made her giddy. "Come out I have things for your hair." 

Jack got dressed and had no clue why he was putting so much effort in a Sunday night but for his best friend he knew he would do anything. Including something as silly as this. "I am out. Should I bend down?" 

She nodded, "You're too tall." And started working on his hair, sticking the red streak end up. Once she fixed it to her liking she clapped. "You are ready." And grabbed his hand, having him trail behind her with a quiet laugh. He saw her grab the keys off the table and opened the door. 

Once outside, the air had a crisp taste to it. It engulfed your nostrils and the breeze hit you in the face like a feather trailing down your face. Jack smiled and asked, "Where are we off to?" He was indulging her, but some part of him was curious. "To find your soulmate." The heavy statement made Jack tug her arm back a little. "I don't think we will find my soulmate tonight." 

"Don't think. Feel." She said and held his hand as they walked down the illuminated street. They walked for two miles before she had them stop and look out into the distance. "There's a festival! Let's go there." 

"Okay, okay. We're going." The red streaked boy really had no idea but all he knew was that it was always an adventure with his best friend. The idea of soulmates did hang around his head. He wasn't too closed off to the possibility of them but didn't give it much thought when it came to himself. Looking at his best friend, he knew he had everything he ever needed in his life. But there was a hole somewhere inside him that not even she could fill and possibly that was what she was picking up on. Maybe he was doing it to indulge her but also he was doing it for himself. No one got anything without taking a risk. 

He was dragged and weaved through the crowds, with a few 'i'm sorry' and glares they both got through as shoulders were hit in the process. They had finally stopped in front of a carousal. "Let's get on that! Why not." 

Jack nodded and shrugged, jumping on the floor and hopped on a white horse with blue and green around the saddle. He leaned over and was promptly hushed as she was searching for a poor unfortunate soul. They went around, smiles still plastered on their faces, as the world around them spun around. They became blurs of lights going around and around like constellations. 

It was then when a boy, about Jack's age, she guessed or hoped, walked around, hands in his pockets, like he was uncomfortable. His hair was sticking up in all different directions which made her softly chuckle and took a quick look at her best friend's hair in the same condition. The boy had caramel hair which she found fascinating, as she also shared that with him. She kept following him with her eyes as he walked around the carousal. Another quick glance and she knew who would be perfect for Jack. 

"Him?" She asked taking Jack out of his head. 

He turned to look at the direction she was looking and tilted his head. Not sure what he was expecting but the boy she had in mind had Jack thinking he was currently walking on a cloud. It wasn't like in the fairytale books, where it takes one look and you live happily ever after. No, real life was far more complicated than that, much to his chagrin. One thing he couldn't stop doing was staring. He stared at the caramel boy with his hands in his pockets and felt his heart burst with something that he never felt before. He was clearly shy as the boy avoided eye contact with just about everyone who passed him. "Could work. Definitely could work." He said and shook his head as his best friend announced that she was going to the bathroom. 

"I'll be right back. Stay here." She was too independent for her own good. "It's just right there. Look right beside you." She climbed down and ran to the bathroom, once she knew Jack wasn't looking she turned back the other way to get a closer look at the caramel haired boy. There was only a two second window where she could get away with being that close to someone she didn't know. She didn't waste those seconds. One quick look and she noticed his tag dangling from his jean pockets. His low rise jeans made her make a face and then went back to meet Jack. 

Slightly out of breath she reached the carousal horses and grinned up at Jack. "Like?" Jack couldn't hide the smile that was bound to reach his eyes and that made her squeal in excitement. "I think he works at K-k-kin-k-o?" 

Jack shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "Thought you were going to the bathroom." 

"I can do two things at once." She shrugged and took his hand. "I think he will work but you have to meet him. His tag was too hard to read but I think that's a place. Start tomorrow." 

Jack was left with his thoughts as he replayed what she had said. "Somebody needs you." He flipped the pen between his fingers and nodded to himself, flicking the light switch off and headed upstairs. It seemed he had an adventure to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluff here. Wonder who is the bigger home alone fan if not Jack..


End file.
